Red, Red Apple
by fantasmystical
Summary: Bella meets an angel in the woods. The angel has something Bella wants, but he doesn't want to give it up. --Bella’s POV, one shot--


**Okay, this is kind of like Twilight, only it's set before the book and has a very different outcome. So read with an open mind, please!! FYI, once you get past the first few sentences, it's really not that corny or stupid, so give it a try!! And in case you live under some rock, Stephenie Meyer, not fantasmystical *tear*, owns Twilight.**

It was right there in front of me, all I had to do was reach out and _take it_. It wasn't that hard. Bright sunlight filtered down through the leaves of the trees overhead. It glinted off of the blood-red apple that the angel held in its palms. And I wanted that apple. Almost as if the angel could hear what I was thinking, it held out its hands, offering the apple to me, begging me to take it. But I couldn't, I just _couldn't_. Every time I tried, the same thing happened: the angel would take the apple and suddenly be all the way on the opposite end of the clearing we were standing in.

I tried again now. I inched my hand closer, waiting for the same thing to happen again. My fingers were just centimeters from the apple. The angel stood as still as a stone statue in the shadow of the trees, where no sun hit. Its whole face and figure were just another shadow.

The tips of my fingers gently, tentatively, brushed up against the skin of the apple. So far, so good. Then, as I slowly started to curl my fingers around the apple that I so badly desired, the angel moved. In half a second, it was behind me, across the other side of the small clearing, as expected. I twisted my body around, and it beckoned to me once again, holding out the apple. I swore I could make out the glimmer of perfectly white teeth smirking at me. It had playing the same game with me all day.

But enough was enough. I sighed and sank down into the grass, facing the angel. I was _not_ going to waste another hour of my life trying to get that one apple. As I thought about it, I realized I did not even know _why_ I wanted the damned apple in the first place. I started picking at the grass around my knees, all the while not taking my eyes off of the angel just ahead of me.

Seeing I was giving up, the angel's smirk disappeared, and it took a hesitant step towards me. It knelt down and lightly rolled the apple across the way. I stared at the red, red apple that now sat in front of me. I slowly moved my gaze up to look at the angel that had tortured me all day and was now just giving me what I wanted. But it had disappeared.

I finally picked up the apple that I had wanted so badly and bit into it, breaking the skin. It was easily the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. Then, as I felt the juice from the apple drip down my chin, I noticed a curious prickling sensation start at the creases of my elbows and at my neck. At first, it didn't bother me much, and I lifted the apple to my lips again to take another bite. But before I got half way, I started to burn. It felt as if a fire was beginning inside of me. I screamed out quietly in pain and horror. I vaguely sensed the apple roll from my hand and heard the soft thud as it hit the grass below me.

Suddenly, the angel was standing before me once more. In its hand, it held the apple, a bite taken out of the side. Small rivers of red ran from the corners of its mouth. I realized with a jolt that it was blood. _My_ blood. My knees buckled, and I hit the ground hard. The fire was now all-consuming and raging through every cell in my body. I cried out for a second time, louder. My eyes began to glaze over from the pain. I slipped into the darkness willingly, wanting an escape from the burning, even for just a little while.

:o.o:o.o:o.o:

When I came to again, the first thing I noticed was the angel sitting not far from me. I did not open my eyes, but I heard its slow, even breathing next to me. I was content for a time, just listening to it breathe: in, out, in, out. I slowly became aware of a dull, throbbing pain all over by body. I remembered the fire that was previously blazing through me. The pain was definitely still there, albeit slightly subdued. I felt cold fingers start tracing patterns onto the back of my hand. I cautiously peered through the tiniest gap I could manage between my eyelashes. The fingers that were dancing across my hand were long and thin and as pale as a sheet of paper, paler even. I let my eyes trace up the muscular arm and over the perfectly sculpted body of the angel that sat facing me now. My eyes widened slightly as I took more and more of his perfection in. I felt the sun on my arms. As I continued to stare, I suddenly realized that the angel was sparkling in the sun, as if a thousand small diamonds were imbedded into his skin. My gaze traveled up to the angel's face. His hair was bronze-colored and splayed out in every direction. His nose was straight and as perfect as the rest of him. My eyes were now fully open, no longer squinting. I lingered over the angel's face, and I found myself staring into his golden eyes. They were laced with the sadness and sorrow of hundreds of years. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut again.

Suddenly, I felt the burning fire come back a thousand times stronger. It made its way to my now furiously beating heart, growing hotter and hotter with each passing second. I couldn't help but scream out. The last thing I heard before I blacked out again was the low velvety voice of the angel, _my_ angel, muttering, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

**Thanks for reading you guys!! I hoped you liked it. It was my first fan fic, so cut me some slack ^^;; Please review and tell me how I did. I **_**might**_** do another chapter from Edward's POV (cause that's who the angel was, DUH ;D) if anyone wants me to =) But seriously, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! Just tell me it was good, it was awful, it was okay, whatever. Heck, for all I care, tell me about your Great Aunt Lucy who lives with 34 cats and a crazy old man. I don't see how that would relate to anything, but hey, go for it if you want to ;D Please and thank you, and thanks again for reading =)**


End file.
